Yo-kai Watch: Ukiukipedia Kiwami
is a arcade video game, which plays similarly to the 3DS games. It was released on January 30, 2014 in Japan. Each full session of the game costs 1 credit/100 yen to play. With the release of Yo-kai Watch 3 on July 28 2016, the game also had been given a second update, resulting it to go through a remodel into . This allowed the added functionality of the Dream Medals' "Y-Chip" NFC feature used for the DX Yo-kai Watch Dream toy. On July 26 2018, Ukiukipedia Dream has received the third/Shadowside update, renaming the arcade game to , to coincide with the Shadowside movie, and the Shadowside anime. This update added more functionality, with the addition of the "NEO Y-Chip" NFC function used in the DX Yo-kai Watch Elda toy. On May 30, 2019, the fourth update will be added, and this will result in the game being changed to , with one of the updates being the functionality of the Onechanside Yo-kai Arks for use with the release of the DX Yo-kai Watch Elda Ver. K. This is also the first time that the Goku Yo-kai debut in the arcade game, after being a Yo-kai Watch Puni Puni exclusive addition, years prior. This is evident by the three Goku Yo-kai that appear on the main screen, including Goku Orochi. As of the update to this article, Ukiukipedia Kyoku is the current version of the arcade game. How to play ;Gacha :Get a card! The machine will give you a random selection of one card. That card help get you a Local Yo-kai. Enter the card's password at the Lambert Post Office to get a very special Local Crank-a-kai coin. It has a backwards L on it, and it is gray. You will get the selected Local Yo-kai and a bonus Mega Exporb. ;Boss :Hard version of Battle mode. ;Battle mode :Scan your card. You can only 1 card. You will see a map showing Sakura New Town. Browse through the map in a bird's-eye view. Once you find a Yo-kai's shadow, select it and get ready to face a 3-on-3 battle. One of them will be the Yo-kai shown on the card that you inserted. The Yo-kai's 'friend-soul' will appear when you battle. You can scan a summoning card. The game is turn-based. The slot machine requires you to tap buttons at the right time. The are 3 reels. You will earn points based on the symbol that the slot shows. The amount of points based on the results of the spin decides how much power your Yo-kai uses to attack. The game ends when all the Yo-kai of the opposing team have no health left. If the opposition is impressed, they will become friends with you! If not, you can try next time with a better chance of befriending them. After the battle ends, both teams' Yo-kai will show up. You can choose to get one of the 6 cards. The card can be upgraded with 2 other Yo-kai. The friend level will increase and its values will increase. ;Cards :Cards are produced by the machine after every match, unless you choose to edit and upgrade your card. Cards are 5.9 cm by 8.6 cm long. On the front of a card shows a rank, a friendship level, upgrade level, class it is in, its picture, its special move, its name, its attributes and its stats. When the Yo-kai on the card reaches its maximum level on the card, it will evolve. ::Cards can be bought in booster packs titled as . It also may be found in certain issues of CoroCoro magazine. These cards are also compatible with the Yo-kai Watch Busters: Iron Oni Force arcade game. Ukiukipedia Pack Editions Tomodachi Ukiukipedia Pack Editions Yo-kai released in these pack editions follow a certain numbering code: YW(Edition number)-(placement). # # # # # # # # # # # # # Ukiukipedia Dream Pack Editions Yo-kai released in these pack editions follow a certain numbering code: YD(Edition number)-(placement). The Ukiukipedia Dream packs were initially given names after locations, much like the pack editions in Tomodachi Ukiukipedia. This practice was dropped with the second pack edition's release. * # # # # # # # # # # # Ukiukipedia Shadowside Pack Editions Yo-kai released in these pack editions follow a certain numbering code: YS(Edition number)-(placement). # # ;Special Editions * : These Ukiukipedia Cards feature Yo-kai in different outfits. Yo-kai by Edition Tomodachi Ukiukipedia YW Pack 1 Playable Yo-kai Boss Yo-kai } |- ! style="background: #FFF;" |YW1-063 | style="background: #FFF;" | | style="background: #FFF;" | Sproink (Boss Form) | style="background: #FFF;" | |} YW Pack 2 Playable Yo-kai Boss Yo-kai YW Pack 3 Playable Yo-kai Boss Yo-kai YW Pack 4 Playable Yo-kai Boss Yo-kai YW Pack 5 Playable Yo-kai Boss Yo-kai YW Pack 6 Playable Yo-kai Boss Yo-kai YW Pack 7 Playable Yo-kai Boss Yo-kai YW Pack 8 Playable Yo-kai (1) Boss Yo-kai (1) Playable Yo-kai (2) Boss Yo-kai (2) YW Pack 9 Playable Yo-kai Boss Yo-kai YW Pack 10 Playable Yo-kai Boss Yo-kai YW Pack 11 Playable Yo-kai Boss Yo-kai YW Pack 12 Playable Yo-kai (1) Boss Yo-kai (1) Playable Yo-kai (2) Boss Yo-kai (2) YW Pack 13 Playable Yo-kai Boss Yo-kai Other Packs Movie Area (1) Playable Yo-kai (1) Boss Yo-kai (1) Playable Yo-kai (2) Boss Yo-kai (2) } |- ! style="background: #FFF;" |EYW-013 | style="background: #FFF;" | | style="background: #FFF;" | Zazelmare | style="background: #FFF;" | |} Local Yo-kai Terror Time (1) Ukiuki Looks (1) Events - Third Edition= *Chansin *Sheen *Gleam - Fourth Edition= *Lie-in *Slicenrice *Sushiyama *Lie-in Heart *Snee *Flamurice - Fifth Edition= *Hissfit *Helmsman *Reuknight - Sixth Edition= *Hovernyan *Brushido *Cutta-nah *Sgt. Burly *Washogun *Zerberker *Snartle - Seventh Edition= *Cutta-nah-nah *Machonyan *Demuncher - Eighth Edition= *Beetler *Illuminoct *Corptain - Ninth Edition= *Kapunki *Beetall *Sir Nyansalot *Momonyan *Sgt. Burly (Singer) - Tenth Edition= *Slacka-slash *Cruncha *Arachnevil *Hovernyan (Singer) - Eleventh Edition= *Devourer *Bison Burly - Twelfth Edition= *Captain Bully Kan U *Benkei Ten I *Melamelion Cho Hi *Hovernyan Cao Cao }} - Mysterious tribe= - Third Edition= *Mirapo *Mircle *Kyubi - Fourth Edition= *Brokenbrella *Failian *Tengu - Fifth Edition= *So-Sorree *Faysoff *Cupistol *Apelican - Sixth Edition= *Snotsolong *Duchoo *Verygoodsir *Master Oden *Casanuva - Seventh Edition= *D'wanna *Smogling *Q'wit *Infour *Bowminos *Smogmella - Eighth Edition= *Pittapatt *Snottle *N'more - Ninth Edition= *Espy *Miradox *Maginyan *Frostail *Chymera - Tenth Edition= *Kingmera *Fuu 2 - Eleventh Edition= *Casanono *Toadal Demon *Flengu - Twelfth Edition= *Kyubi Jun Iku *Nue Ba Cho - Thirteenth Edition= None }} - Tough tribe= - Third Edition= *Ledballoon *Blowkade - Fourth Edition= *Terrorpotta *Swelton *Mad Mountain *Rhinoggin *Hornaplenty *Rhinormous - Fifth Edition= *Wotchagot *Armsman *Lava Lord - Sixth Edition= *Mimikin *Enduriphant - Seventh Edition= *Dulluma *No-Go Kart *Mistank *Darumacho *Pride Shrimp *Robonyan F - Eighth Edition= *Zappary *Frazzel *Ogralus (Friend Form) *Gargaros (Friend Form) *Swosh *Toadal Dude *Uber Geeko *Orcanos (Friend Form) - Ninth Edition= *Puppynyan *Goruma *Dromp *Roughraff (Singer) - Tenth Edition= None - Eleventh Edition= *Kintaronyan *Kabuking (Friend Form) - Twelfth Edition= *Asekkaki Kyo Cho *Robonyan Cho Un - Thirteenth Edition= None }} - Charming tribe= - Third Edition= *Baku *Whapir *Thornyan *Frostina *Damona *Blizzaria - Fourth Edition= *Boyclops *Shmoopie *Bakulia *Pinkipoo *Faux Kappa *Topanyan - Fifth Edition= *Rattelle *Skelebella *Tigappa *Spoilerina - Sixth Edition= *Buchinyan *Master Nyada *Pupsicle *Jumbelina *Strawbnyan *Kiwinyan *Grapenyan *Oranyan *Chilhuahua *Watermelnyan *Melonyan *Swelterrier - Seventh Edition= *Leggly *Jetnyan *Wondernyan *Jibakoma *Sailornyan *Komajiro S *Jibanyan S - Eighth Edition= *Drizzelda *Rubinyan *Komasan S *Komasan B *Jibanyan B - Ninth Edition= *Chimpanyan *Pookivil *Robokoma *Jibanyan (Singer) - Tenth Edition= None - Eleventh Edition= *Hardy Hound (Friend Form) *Rubeus J (Friend Form) - Twelfth Edition= *Komasan Sun Ce *Komajiro Sun Quan *Jibanyan Liu Bei *Nogappa Kyo I *Kappa Kakoton *Fubuki-hime Sho Kyo - Thirteenth Edition= *Rudy *Blizzie }} - Heartful tribe= - Third Edition= *Wantston *Grubsnitch - Fourth Edition= *Pallysol *Kelpacabana *Papa Bolt *Uncle Infinite - Fifth Edition= *Sandmeh *Scarasol - Sixth Edition= *Predictabull *Gnomey *Ol' Saint Trick *Ol' Fortune - Seventh Edition= *Robogramps *Kyryn - Eighth Edition= *Ray O'Light - Ninth Edition= *Tongus *Lodo *Pheasanyan *High Gnomey *Smashibull - Tenth Edition= *Seaweed Sensei *Odysseynyan *Unikirin - Eleventh Edition= *Chippa - Twelfth Edition= None - Thirteenth Edition= *Supoor Hero }} - Shady tribe= - Third Edition= *Dimmy *Blandon *Nul *Timidevil *Beelzebold - Fourth Edition= *Tantroni *Suspicioni *K'mon-K'mon *Contrarioni *Slimamander (Friend Form) - Fifth Edition= *Dracunyan *Wobblewok (Friend Form) - Sixth Edition= *Yoink *Tyrat *Count Zapaway *Poofessor - Seventh Edition= *Wydeawake *Allnyta *Count Cavity - Eighth Edition= *Darkyubi - Ninth Edition= None - Tenth Edition= *Usapyon *Usapyon (Football Gear) *Usapyon (Racing Gear) *Usapyon (Scuba Gear) *Usapyon (GI Gear) *Usapyon B *Hidabat (Singer) *Usapyon (Emperor Mode) - Eleventh Edition= *Neighfarious *Gutsy Bones (Friend Form) *Negasus - Twelfth Edition= *Eyesoar *Eyellure *Usapyon Zhongda - Thirteenth Edition= *Greesel *Awevil }} - Eerie tribe= - Third Edition= *Coughkoff *Gush *Hurchin - Fourth Edition= *Droplette *Nosirs *Drizzle - Fifth Edition= *Furgus *Toiletta *Foiletta *Furdinand - Sixth Edition= *Darknyan *Slush - Seventh Edition= *Peckpocket *Rockabelly *Papa Windbag - Eighth Edition= *Squeeky *Rawry *Arachnia *Arachnus - Ninth Edition= *Dismarelda (Singer) - Tenth Edition= *Drenchetta *Alhail - Eleventh Edition= None - Twelfth Edition= *Insomni *Sandi - Thirteenth Edition= *Grumples *Robbinyu *Everfore *Eterna }} - Slippery tribe= - Third Edition= *Venoct - Fourth Edition= *Mermaidyn *Chummer *Lady Longnek *Shadow Venoct - Fifth Edition= *Cricky *Mermadonna - Sixth Edition= *Mermother - Seventh Edition= *Flushback *Slurpent - Eighth Edition= *Vacuumory - Ninth Edition= *Whispocrates *SV Snaggerjag (Friend Form) - Tenth Edition= *Starry Noko - Eleventh Edition= *Shrook - Twelfth Edition= *Ningyo Son Shoka *Tsuchinoko Panda Ryu Zen *Venoct Zhou Yu - Thirteenth Edition= None }} - Boss Yo-kai= - Second Edition= *Massiface *SV Snaggerjag (Boss Form) - Third Edition= *Tarantutor - Fourth Edition= *Phantasmurai *Dr. Maddiman - Fifth Edition= *Gutsy Bones (Boss Form) - Sixth Edition= *Meganyan *Chirpster - Seventh Edition= *Cap'n Crash - Eighth Edition= *Goldy Bones *Kabuking (Boss Form) *Hardy Hound (Boss Form) *Rubeus J (Boss Form) *Robonyan 28 - Ninth Edition= *Food Takers (Hungramps and Grubsnitch) *Foodies (Wotchagot and Pride Shrimp) *Mass Mutterer *Whisped Cream *Dame Dedtime *Usapyon *Usapyon (Football Gear) *Usapyon (Racing Gear) *Usapyon (Scuba Gear) *Usapyon (GI Gear) - Tenth Edition= *Room's Smith (Hidabat, Dimmy, Droplette, and Buhu) *Captain Thunder (Second form) *Wobblewok (Boss Form) *Robonyan 3000 *Duke Drooly & Alicktokat *Zazelmare - Eleventh Edition= *Glitzy Bones *Dame Dredful *Hinozall *Shogun King *Headasteam - Twelfth Edition= *Kat Kraydel *McKraken *Oboro Nyudo Ka Yu *Eyedra *Hoggles *Styx Mk.VI *Clipso *Dr. Nogut *Spooklunk - Thirteenth Edition= *Gargaros (Boss Form) *Ogralus (Boss Form) *Orcanos (Boss Form) *Swirlious Omai *Red Paws *Hinozall Awoken }} - Wicked Yo-kai= }} - Other Packs= - Terror Time= *Gilgaros - Ukiuki Looks= TV-kun) *Jibanyan (Happi Elementary School Freshman) *Jibanyan (Happi Elementary School Sophomore) *Jibanyan (Happi Chao) *Jibanyan (Happi Kindergarden *Jibanyan (Happi Puchigumi) *Jibanyan (Happi CoroCoro #1!) *Jibanyan (Terror Time) *Jibanyan (Kaminari-sama) *Jibanyan (Aloha) *Jibanyan (Aloha - Purple) *Jibanyan (Seawater Bathing) *Jibanyan (Kaminari-sama) Reprint *Jibanyan (Jinbaori) *Jibanyan (School Uniform) *Jibanyan ( ) *Jibanyan (Nyanpachi) *Jibanyan (Nyanpachi) Reprint *Jibanyan (Rai-sama: Black) *Jibanyan (Water Bottle) *Jibanyan (Popcorn) *Jibanyan (Jinbaori) Reprint *Jibanyan (Reindeer) *Jibanyan (Next Generation Happi) *Jibanyan (Cake) *Jibanyan (Kaminari-sama: Red) *Jibanyan (School Uniform) Reprint *Jibanyan (School Bag) *Jibanyan (Snowball Fight) *Jibanyan (Martial Arts Outfit: Black) *Jibanyan (Kaminari-sama: Yellow) *Jibanyan (Martial Arts Outfit: Orange) *Jibanyan (Martial Arts Outfit: Black) Reprint *Jibanyan (Martial Arts Outfit: Blue) *Jibanyan (Kaminari-sama: Blue) *Jibanyan (Kaminari-sama: Yellow) Reprint *Jibanyan (Nom Burger) *Jibanyan (Kaminari-sama: Black) Reprint *Jibanyan (Water Bottle) Reprint *Jibanyan (School Bag) Reprint *Jibanyan (Aloha - Purple) Reprint *Jibanyan (School Uniform: Purple) *Jibanyan (Popcorn) Reprint *Jibanyan (Hawaii Style: Movie Version Costume) *Jibanyan (Aloha) Reprint *Jibanyan (Cowbell) *Jibanyan (Namahage) *Jibanyan (Maid) *Jibanyan ( ) *Jibanyan ( ) *Jibanyan ( ) *Jibanyan ( ) *Jibanyan (Maiko) *Jibanyan (Tiger T-shirt) *Jibanyan ( ) *Jibanyan (Awa Dancer) *Jibanyan (Kyushu Boys) *Jibanyan (Shisa) *Jibanyan (White Uniform) *Jibanyan (Pucci Halloween Code) *Jibanyan (Hawaii Style: Movie Version Costume) Reprint *Jibanyan (Pucci Halloween Code) Reprint *Jibanyan (Kogane Jinbaori) *Jibanyan (Nyaoh) *Jibanyan (Cowboy) *Jibanyan (Cake) Reprint *Jibanyan (Nom Burger) Reprint *Jibanyan (White Uniform) Reprint *Jibanyan (Next HarMEOWny) - Komasan= *Komasan (Aloha) *Komasan (Happi) *Komasan (Seawater Bathing) *Komasan (School Uniform) *Komasan ( ) *Komasan (Detective) *Komasan (Detective) Reprint *Komasan (School Uniform: Green) *Komasan (Detective) Reprint *Komasan (Santa) *Komasan (Aloha - Red) *Komasan (Expedition Party) *Komasan (Expedition Party) Reprint *Komasan (Snowsuit) *Komasan (Pucci Pink Code) *Komasan (Seawater Bathing) Reprint *Komasan (Pucci Pink Code) Reprint *Komasan (Popcorn) *Komasan (Santa) Reprint *Komasan (Hawaii Style: Movie Version Costume) *Komasan (Komashiro) *Komasan (Cowboy) *Komasan (Taxi) *Komasan (School Uniform: Green) Reprint *Komasan (Aloha - Red) Reprint - Komajiro= *Komajiro (Happi) *Komajiro (KJ) *Komajiro (Santa) *Komajiro (KJ) Reprint *Komajiro (Expedition Party) *Komajiro (Expedition Party) Reprint *Komajiro (Snowsuit) *Komajiro (Pucci Aqua Code) *Komajiro (Pucci Aqua Code) Reprint *Komajiro (KJ) Reprint *Komajiro (KJ) Reprint *Komajiro (Hawaii Style: Movie Version Costume) - Others= ) *Blazion (Sports) *Hovernyan (Guts Mask) *Slicenrice (Hachimaki) Reprint *Pandle (Scarf & Gloves) *Slicenrice (Pajama) Reprint *Blazion (Sports) Reprint *Flamurice ( ) *Slicenrice (Hachimaki) Reprint *Snartle (Quiz) *Hovernyan (Hawaii Style: Movie Version Costume) *Flamurice (Momotarō) Reprint *Shogunyan (Resident of Hell) - Mysterious tribe= *Kyubi (Sanzō Buddhist Pries; doubles as a pun referencing ) *Failian (USA) *Frostail (Winter Clothes) *Frostail (Winter Clothes) Reprint *Failian (USA) Reprint *Kyubi (Butler) *Failian (USA) Reprint - Tough tribe= *Robonyan (Frankenstein) *Roughraff (JPN Jacket) *Robonyan (Frankenstein - Vintage) *Roughraff (JPN Jacket) Reprint *Robonyan (Frankenstein - Vintage) Reprint *Robonyan F (Express Conductor) *Gargaros (Crown) *Gilgaros (Resident of Hell) - Charming tribe= *Komane (Vagabond: Spring) *Baddinyan (Captain) *Baddinyan (Captain) Reprint *Blizzaria (Teacher) *Komiger (Vagabond) *Dianyan (Quiz) *Jibakoma (Express Conductor) *Rubeus J (Cowboy) *Hardy Hound (Cowboy) - Heartful tribe= *Happierre (Married Love) *Happierre (Married Love) Reprint - Shady tribe= *Poofessor (Gold Jacket) *Wobblewok (Infinite King) - Eerie tribe= *Dandoodle (White Uniform) *Manjimutt (Dog Escape) *Manjimutt (Dog Escape) Reprint *Dismarelda (Married Love) *Dismarelda (Married Love) Reprint *Darknyan (Gorgeous Winter) - Slippery tribe= *Venoct (Winter Clothes) *Venoct (Quiz) *Venoct (Winter Clothes) Reprint }} }} - Events= *Rubinyan *Jibanyan (Terror Time) *Frostail *Komasan (Happi) *Robonyan (Frankenstein) *Hovernyan (Guts Mask) *Robonyan F *Frostail Reprint *Failian (USA) *Lie-in (Pajama) *Blazion (Sports) *Kyubi (Butler) *Master Nyada *Illuminoct *Momonyan *Goldenyan *Darknyan (Gorgeous Winter) *Komasan (Gerapper) *Jibanyan (Cowboy) }} }} Ukiukipedia Dream YD Pack 1 YD Pack 2 Playable Yo-kai Boss Yo-kai YD Pack 3 YD Pack 4 Playable Yo-kai Boss Yo-kai YD Pack 5 Playable Yo-kai Boss Yo-kai YD Pack 6 Playable Yo-kai Boss Yo-kai YD Pack 7 Boss Yo-kai YD Pack 8 Playable Yo-kai Boss Yo-kai YD Pack 9 Playable Yo-kai Boss Yo-kai YD Pack 10 Playable Yo-kai Boss Yo-kai YD Pack 11 Playable Yo-kai Boss Yo-kai Other Packs Ukiuki Looks (2) Movie Area (2) Playable Yo-kai Boss Yo-kai Events }: 1040 |- ! style="background: #FFF;" |EYD-010 | style="background: #FFF;" | | style="background: #FFF;" | Yami Enma | style="background: #FFF;" | | style="background: #FFF;" | | style="background: #FFF;" | ¦ ¦ ¦ ¦ 1540¦ 1220¦ 1140¦ 1180¦ 1220 | style="background: #FFF;" | : 1460 |} - Second Edition= *Helmsman *B3-NK1 *Beetler *Sgt. Burly *Bishamonten *The Last Nyanmurai - Third Edition= *El Gutso *Minochi *Tanbo *Sushiyama *Beetall *Supernyan - Fourth Edition= *BBQvil *Benkei *Quaken *Sir Nyansalot *Asura *Nunchucky *Camellia - Fifth Edition= *Chansin *Reuknight *Snee *Momonyan *Righteous Zazel *Kakusei Bushinyan - Sixth Edition= *Cutta-nah *Mochismo *Cutta-nah-nah *Hovernyan *Sheen *Corptain - Seventh Edition= *Pandle *Undy *El Dorago *Arachnevil *Gleam *The Hinix *Hovernyan S *Kakusei Last Bushinyan - Eighth Edition= *Slicenrice *Slacka-slash *Flamurice *Illuminoct - Ninth Edition= *Brushido *Washogun *Shourinjii - Tenth Edition= *Machonyan *Demuncher - Eleventh Edition= *Siro *Crystal Bushinyan }} - Mysterious tribe= - Second Edition= *Chicken Chukket *Tattlecast *Koma Star *Thurston *Komashura *Tengu *Hotei - Third Edition= *Wazzat *Apelican *Failian *Maginyan *Snow Spect-hare - Fourth Edition= *Brokenbrella *Pittapatt *Lionguist *Illoo *Bowminos *Agent Spect-hare - Fifth Edition= *Signibble *Espy *Miradox *Signiton *Frostail - Sixth Edition= *Dummkap *Faysoff *Blips *Verygoodsir *Statiking *Kyubi Awoken - Seventh Edition= *Cupistol *Q'wit *Infour *Shovulcan *Casanuva *Toadal Demon - Eighth Edition= *Snotsolong *D'wanna *Smogling *Skranny *N'more *Smogmella *Chymera - Ninth Edition= *Duchoo - Tenth Edition= *Elloo *Master Oden - Eleventh Edition= *Lafalotta *Mr. Scoop Gold *Yoderusen }} - Tough tribe= - Second Edition= *Noway *Rhinoggin *Robonyan F *Toadal Dude *Goldenyan *Daikokuten *Platinos - Third Edition= *Wotchagot *Dulluma *Swelton *Touphant *Lava Lord *Impass - Fourth Edition= *Terrorpotta *Mimikin *Rhinormous *Skillskull *Kabuking *Silver Lining - Fifth Edition= *Armsman *Puppynyan *Badude *Kintaronyan *Hornaplenty *King Deadward *Toadal Dude Awoken - Sixth Edition= *Mad Mountain *Darumacho *Sad to the Bone *Swosh *Gilgaros - Seventh Edition= *No-Go Kart *Zappary *Ledballoon *Mistank *Frazzel *Ogralus - Eighth Edition= *Fidgephant *Pride Shrimp *Enduriphant *Gargaros - Ninth Edition= *Orcanos - Tenth Edition= *Chousensha *Kakusei Yamabuki Oni - Eleventh Edition= *Uber Geeko }} - Charming tribe= - Second Edition= *Petty-Cake *Krystal Fox *Komane *Komajiro S *Jibanyan S *Spoilerina *Benzaiten - Third Edition= *Pinkipoo *Jibanyan B *Appak *Tempurasan *Komiger *Princess Pearl - Fourth Edition= *Baku *Bakulia *Thornyan *Komasan B *Oranyan *Sushinyan *Dianyan - Fifth Edition= *Jumbelina *Strawbnyan *Chimpanyan *Emenyan *Komasan T *Jibanyan T *Gabby - Sixth Edition= *Dazzabel *Drizzelda *Singcada *Sapphinyan *Watermelnyan *Sailornyan *Supyo - Seventh Edition= *Cadin *Boyclops *Cadable *Rattelle *Jetnyan *Melonyan *Rubinyan *Meopatra *Blizzaria Awoken - Eighth Edition= *Leggly *Whapir *Grapenyan *Skelebella *Topanyan *Pandora *Damona *Deadcool - Ninth Edition= *Jibakoma - Tenth Edition= *Pupsicle *Chilhuahua - Eleventh Edition= *Kiwinyan *Treasure Komasan Gold *Treasure Jibanyan Gold }} - Heartful tribe= - Second Edition= *Hungramps *Wiglin *Gnomey *Ray O'Light *Happierre *High Gnomey *Reversa *Kyryn - Third Edition= *Pallysol *Steppa *Predictabull *Chippa *Hungorge *Sonic Bam - Fourth Edition= *Wantston *Tongus *Enefly *Rhyth *Kelpacabana *Double Time - Fifth Edition= *Sandmeh *Pheasanyan *Fukurokuju - Sixth Edition= *Seaweed Sensei *Robogramps *Odysseynyan *Scarasol *Smashibull - Seventh Edition= *Enerfly *Ol' Fortune *Betterfly *Nyanses II *Unikirin *Kakusei Hanasaki-jii - Eighth Edition= *Grubsnitch *Grainpa *Papa Bolt - Ninth Edition= *Ol' Saint Trick - Tenth Edition= *Lodo *Supoor Hero - Eleventh Edition= *Peppillon *Neko II Gold }} - Shady tribe= - Second Edition= *Hidabat *K'mon-K'mon *Dracunyan *Tut 'n' K'mon - Third Edition= *Suspicioni *Count Zapaway *Kaped Komander *Dr. Nocturne - Fourth Edition= *Negatibuzz *Mynimo *Tyrat *Moskevil *Usapyon B - Fifth Edition= *Wydeawake *Leadoni *Yoink *Usapyon (Driving Style) *Crummy Mummy *Negasus *Poofessor *Jurojin *Righteous Zazel - Sixth Edition= *Tantroni *Tengloom *Usapyon (Marine Style) *Allnyta *Tofupyon *Scritchy *Teducator *Bastnetnyan - Seventh Edition= *Dimmy *Usapyon (Military Style) *Blandon *Slimamander *Hinozall - Eighth Edition= *Usapyon (American Football Style) *Nird *Gutsy Bones *Abodabat *Hinozall Awoken *Count Cavity *Darkyubi *Kakusei Unchikuma - Ninth Edition= *Greesel *Treasure USApyon - Tenth Edition= *Contrarioni *Eyesoar - Eleventh Edition= *Neighfarious *Nul }} - Eerie tribe= - Second Edition= *Manjimutt *Dismarelda *Toiletta *Grumples *Everfore *Arachnus - Third Edition= *Buhu *Gush *Hurchin *Drenchetta *Multimutt - Fourth Edition= *Coughkoff *Furgus *Nosirs *Nagatha *Cheeksqueek *Furdinand *Little Charrmer - Fifth Edition= *Peckpocket *Chatalie *Treasure Pest *Flumpy *Robbinyu - Sixth Edition= *Droplette *Rockabelly *Drizzle *Foiletta - Seventh Edition= *Squeeky *Rawry *Zomboy *Sproink *Komanubis - Eighth Edition= *Papa Windbag *Sir Berus *Arachnus Awoken - Ninth Edition= *Sandi - Tenth Edition= *Arachnia - Eleventh Edition= *Slush *Alhail *Zom B Chopper Gold }} - Slippery tribe= - Second Edition= *T-Wrecks *Lady Longnek *Mython *Bloominoko *Ebisu - Third Edition= *Cricky *Croonger *Almi *D-Stroy - Fourth Edition= *Flushback *Heheheel *Starry Noko *Shrook *Clodzilla - Fifth Edition= *Urnaconda *Vacuumory *Shadow Venoct - Sixth Edition= *Chummer *Mermother *Zazel *Venoct Awoken - Seventh Edition= *Cynake *Indiana Jaws *Pandanoko *Slurpent *Fitwit - Eighth Edition= *Spenp *Copperled *SV Snaggerjag *City Licker *Dragon Lord - Ninth Edition= *Bananose - Tenth Edition= *Nahgarahja - Eleventh Edition= *Whispocrates *Indy Jaws Gold }} - Boss Yo-kai= - Second Edition= *Supermanager - Fourth Edition= *The Executor - Fifth Edition= *Glitzy Bones *Orcanos *The Woebra *IcarOS *Dame Dredful - Sixth Edition= *Whisped Cream - Seventh Edition= *Ongyoki (First Form) *Enki (First Form) *Gutsy Bones *Gotekki Mark II *Golden T *Sproink *Hyoki (First Form) *Shogun King *Slimamander *The Lastest Nyanmurai *Robonyan 28 - Eighth Edition= *Ongyoki (Second Form) *Enki (Second Form) *Ultimate Form Gotekki *The Goldfather *Jiki *Hyoki (Second Form) - Ninth Edition= *Dark Master - Tenth Edition= *Kat Kraydel - Eleventh Edition= *Wobblewok }} - Wicked and Other Yo-kai= - Fifth Edition= *Defectabull *Unkeen - Sixth Edition= *Shamasol *Unkaind *Lord Enma *Lord Enma Awoken - Seventh Edition= *Scaremaiden *Untidy *Ancient Enma - Eighth Edition= *Gnomine *Unfairy - Ninth Edition= *Kakusei Android Yamada *Mad Kappa *Lord Enma (Enma Blade Form) *Solar Enma *Infinite Enma *Umbral Enma *Jaou Kaira *Yami Enma - Tenth Edition= *Unpleasant *Enma Meiou Maka *Enma Neko'ou Matatabi *Enma Ryuuou Mizuchi *Enma Raou Tekkaku - Eleventh Edition= *Lord Enma Awoken (Enma Blade Form) }} - Other Packs= - Ukiuki Looks= ) - Komasan= *Komasan (Detective) *Komasan (School Uniform) *Komasan (School Uniform: Green) *Komasan (Happi) *Komasan (Aloha) *Komasan (Aloha: Red) *Komasan (Sea Swimming) *Komasan (Cute Pink Overcoat) *Komasan ( ) - Others= ) *Hovernyan S (Nom Burger) *Shogunyan (Denizen of Hell) - Mysterious tribe= *Kyubi (Butler) *Failian (USA) *Kyubi ( ) - Tough tribe= *Roughraff (JPN Jacket) *Gargaros (Crown) *Robonyan (Frankenstein) *Robonyan (Frankenstein: Vintage) - Charming tribe= *Komiger (Vagabond: Spring) *Komiger (Vagabond) *Blizzaria (Teacher) *Komajiro (Happi) *Baddinyan (Captain) *Komajiro (Cute Aqua Overcoat) - Heartful tribe= None - Shady tribe= *Poofessor (Golden Jacket) *Wobblewok (Lord King of the Infinite) - Eerie tribe= *Dandoodle (White Uniform) - Slippery tribe= None }} }} }} }} Ukiukipedia Shadowside YS Pack 1 Playable Yo-kai Boss Yo-kai YS Pack 2 YS Pack 3 YS Pack 4 YS Pack 5 Other Packs Promotional Cards Ukiuki Looks (3) - Second Edition= *Brushido *Blazion *Sheen *S. Shutendoji (Shadow Side) *The Last Nyanmurai - Third Edition= *BBQvil *Quaken *Sushiyama *Gleam *Bishamonten *Gunshin Susanoo }} - Mysterious tribe= - Second Edition= *Who-Me *Tattletell *Snottle *Lionguist *Verygoodsir - Third Edition= *Pittapatt *Smogling *Faysoff *Smogmella *Koma Star *Hotei *Tengu'ou Kurama }} - Tough tribe= - Second Edition= *Roughraff *Puppynyan *Badude *Toadal Dude *Robonyan 00 (Shadow Side) - Third Edition= *Terrorpotta *Swelton *Gargaros *Ogralus *Orcanos *Daikokuten *Gilgaros }} - Charming tribe= - Second Edition= *Walkappa *Koma Knomads *Frostina *Appak *Blizzaria - Third Edition= *Boyclops *Baddinyan *Faux Kappa *Whirlweasel *Princess Pearl *Benzaiten *Blizzaria Awoken *Nekomata *Neko'ou Bastet }} - Heartful tribe= - Second Edition= *Pallysol *Reversa *Papa Bolt *Elder Bloom - Third Edition= *Steppa *Predictabull *Ol' Saint Trick *High Gnomy *Smashibull *Fukurokuju }} - Shady tribe= - Second Edition= *Tyrat *Count Zapaway *Dracunyan *Tofupyon *Fukurou *Slimamander *Bastnetnyan - Third Edition= *Leadoni *Contrarioni *Nird *Jurojin *Hinozall *Kappa'ou Sagojou }} - Eerie tribe= - Second Edition= *Buhu *Dismarelda *Nosirs *Arachnus - Third Edition= *Furgus *Flumpy *Furdinand *Komanubis }} - Slippery tribe= - Second Edition= *Cricky *OMGator *Spenp *Bloominoko - Third Edition= *Mermaidyn *Whispocrates *Lady Longnek *Ebisu *Venoct *Mermadonna }} - Boss Yo-kai= - Second & Third Edition= *None }} - Other Yo-kai= - Second Edition= *Lord Enma *S. Lord Enma *Lord Enma Awoken *Suzaku (Genjuu Form) - Third Edition= *Shien *Yasha Enma }} - Other Packs= ) - Others= - Mysterious tribe= *Failian (USA) *Kyubi ( ) *Kyubi (Butler) - Tough tribe= *Robonyan (Frankenstein) *Robonyan (Frankenstein: Vintage) *Gargaros (Crown) *Gilgaros (Denizen of Hell) - Charming tribe= *Komasan (Cute Pink Overcoat) *Komasan ( ) *Komajiro (Cute Aqua Overcoat) - Shady tribe= *Poofessor (Golden Jacket) *Wobblewok (Lord King of the Infinite) }} }} }} }} Trivia *All Yo-kai Ranks prior to Yo-kai Watch 3 are the same as their inclusion in Yo-kai Watch Blasters. In example, Rhinormous, a Rank S Yo-kai, is treated as a Rank A Yo-kai, which was the case with Rhinormous in Yo-kai Watch Blasters. *It unknown point that Tomodachi Ukiukipedia have YW7-016, YW7-017, and YW7-018. External Links *Ukiukipedia Shadowside page (current page) *Ukiukipedia Dream page *Tomodachi Ukiukipedia page Category:Video games